


No Greater Terror

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Prompt: “There is no greater terror than watching something you love fall apart in front of your eyes. What is that something?”For Logan, there is only one thing he holds near and dear to his heart: Patton. But he hasn't confessed his feelings yet, so no-one knows that. Thank heavens. Wait...





	No Greater Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's messy...

“There is no greater terror than watching something you love fall apart in front of your eyes. What is that something, Logan? For you?” A chuckled echoed around the room. “Something infinitesimal- Oops, no, that’s not what that word  _ meant _ , is it?”

“I do not hold much dear to my heart.” Logan scowled, tugging at the invisible force that pinned his arms to the wall behind him as a figure paced his room, his dark smile as menacing as his stride, as fearsome as the shadows surrounding him. “You could say the amount of things I have sentimental feelings for is… infinitesimal.”

_ Patton would be so proud. _

“Nonsense, Logan.” The figure, Depression, chuckled. Approaching Logan, tugging his tie to pull him closer to his face. “Everyone has a weakness. Now… you made a mistake, and to ensure it never happens again, I’m going to have to punish you. Surely there’s something in this room of yours that can give us a  _ few  _ ideas of how to do that.”

“Good luck.” Logan muttered. Depression released Logan with a scowl and looked around. He found very few things: a model solar system, piles of papers and schedules, he almost felt bad for Logan for having such an empty, unfulfilling existence. 

“You don’t deserve the good things in your life, Logan.” Depression smirked, suddenly eying a framed photo of Logan and Patton, Patton pressing a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek. “Or the good  _ people _ in your life.” The dark figure held the photo up for Logan to see before dropping it, watching in satisfaction as it smashed on the floor. “How does  _ he _ feel about your mistake?”

Logan’s heart dropped. 

“No.” Logan faltered. “Do not harm Patton.”

“Oh, look. The robot does care!”

“Please, do not cause him harm!”

“And why would I listen to you?” With a cluck of Depression’s fingers, Patton popped up in front of them. He blinked in surprise.

“Logan…?”

“Patton, please, you must run.”

“Too late.” Depression chuckled, wrapping his arms around Patton and holding him tight.

“You!” Patton cried, struggling against the figure. “We got rid of you when Thomas graduated!”

“Bitch, you thought you’d seen the last of me?” Depression chuckled. “Aren’t you Thomas’ feelings? Weren’t you supposed to  _ stop me _ ?” Patton struggled, but it was no use. He gave up. “Now, as I was explaining to our very foolish logical side here… he made a mistake, and needs to be corrected, and the most appropriate way to punish him is to destroy something he loves.” 

Payton’s eyes widened in realisation. 

“All he did was misuse a word...” Patton whispered.

“In front of the world.” Depression smirked.

“Then he’s already been punished.” Patton looked up at the figure. “He doesn’t need punishing over something so small. Over this. Let him go.”

“Hm… no.” Depression chuckled before tossing Patton to the floor.

“Patton!” Logan couldn’t stop himself calling out, though logically, he knew if he refrained from showing emotion, Depression might give up sooner. Why couldn’t he just… do that…?

“I’m fine, Lo.” Patton assured him.

“Are you?” Depression asked, hauling Patton back up until their noses were almost touching. “Do you remember what happened last time?”

“No.” Logan whispered. Patton didn’t respond.

“Remember what happened?” Patton kept his mouth shut. “Then… I’m gonna have to show you.”

“No!” Logan cried out as Depression slammed his fist into Patton’s chest, earning a scream from the moral side as he fell to the ground. A spot of grey formed over where he’d been hit, slowly expanding until Patton’s usually blue polo shirt was grey, earning pained whimpering from him.

“Stop it!” Logan growled. “Stop, please!”

“Begging, Logan, really?” Depression laughed. “We all know that as Depression grows, emotions fade… Thomas will feel nothing, nothing but emptiness, pain, self-hatred… You let that happen last time, Morality, and now you’re letting it happen again. Dear, dear, Patton...”

“Patton…” Logan whispered. Patton looked up at him, forcing a smile through the pain. “I’m sorry for making you my weakness…”

“Aw, Lo!” Patton giggled despite the pain. “You’re my weakness too! That’s what happens when you’re in love.”

“You… love me?” Logan asked.

“Well, shucks, of course!” Patton blushed, his cheeks reddening until the grey stole the colour away. “I just… wish I’d said it sooner.”

“As do I…” Logan whispered.

“This is disgusting…” Depression muttered. “You’re- You’re tainting my evil genius.”

“Hey, Lo?” Patton tried to pick himself up. Depression watched curiously. It didn't matter. Any minute, Patton would fade away, just like last time, only to return when Depression was once again defeated. 

But that wouldn’t happen.

“Yes… Patton?” Patton forced a weak smile and approached Logan.

“You’re also my strength…”He whispered before pressing his lips to Logan’s. Logan, though surprised, felt himself leaning into the kiss.

“What?! N-No!” Depression cried. Patton pulled away with a giggle. That was when Logan noticed the blue of his polo-shirt, the red of his cheeks. Suddenly, the invisible force holding him back vanished, dropping Logan. Patton caught him.

“I got you, Teach.” Though Logan felt safe in Patton’s arms, he quickly pulled away and placed himself between Patton and Depression.

“What the hell happened?!” Depression spat, watching as his hands began to fade from the fingertips.

“Love conquers all!” Patton beamed.

“It was love that started this, Patton…” Logan whispered.

“Tomato, tomato.”

“Solanum lycopersicum.” Logan smirked.

“We don’t need you, Depression!” Patton wrapped his arms around Logan. “You can’t bring me down from this!”

“Are you sure?” Depression chuckled.

“You’re… literally fading away, right now.” Logan crossed his arms.

“You dark sides are all the same.” Patton rest his head on Logan’s shoulder. “Be gone!”

“You haven’t seen the last of me.” Depression cried before fading completely. Patton squealed.

“Logan loves me!”

“Patton, Patton…” Logan grabbed Patton gently by the arms. “That’s… all it took? Confession my… feelings, for you? Was all it took?”

“Sure, Teach.” Patton beamed. “It made me so happy…” His smile suddenly faded. “Wait… did you… did you say that just to… get rid of him?”

“No!” Logan enveloped Patton in a tight hug. “No, I would never manipulate you like that. I truly feel romantic feelings for you.”

“That makes me so happy, Lo…” Patton whispered, leaning into the hug. “Oh, shoot! We should check on Thomas.”

-

Thomas made no comments when Patton and Logan appeared, hand in hand.


End file.
